Who Am I?
by MelodiousVengeance
Summary: This follows immediately after the Season Finale! Possible spoilers for all episodes of Haven.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: ****Guess who! Yeah, it's Vengeance. So I'm hopelessly obsessed with the new show Haven, and the season finale finally gave me that last little push to try my first eve Haven fic! I hope you enjoy this first chapter, and I hope the will get better as the story progresses!**

**Disclaimer: As much as I wish I owned both Nathan Wornous and Duke Crocker, I sadly do not. All characters and things used in the TV show and book belong to the creators and of course the ever wonderful Stephen King, not me! Mega sad face.**

_"My name is Special Agent Audrey Parker, who the Hell are you?"_

Audrey blinked from her spot next to Nathan. She wasn't sure what to think, and to be honest she wasn't even sure if she was capable of thinking. Not clearly anyway, too much was happening all at once. Maybe this was how the chief felt when he said he couldn't hold it together, Audrey couldn't even keep herself together.

And since she couldn't think, forget about talking. Thankfully Nathan was there to speak for her. It was almost funny given the situation that Nathan would be doing all the talking while Audrey stood there with her mouth unable to move. Talk about role reversal. She wasn't even sure what he was saying. She saw his mouth moving, and then the mouth of the women move in a similar way, and then she just looked really annoyed. Audrey however had no idea why that was.

All this happened in slow motion for Audrey until she noticed the women huff and turn around, and felt Nathan take her hand and squeeze it reassuringly. He then proceeded to tug it and pull her in the direction of his truck. It almost seemed wrong; Nathan was the one comforting Audrey and making sure she was being taken care of when it should have been the other way around. He was the one who had just lost both his fathers. She should've been comforting him.

"Are you ok?" asked Nathan. It was the first sound that Audrey had been able to actually register since the FBI agent had stated that she was indeed Audrey Parker.

Audrey took a deep breath, and gave Nathan a look before she pulled the door to the truck open and slid in, closing it behind her. She needed the safety of the familiar interior of Nathan's truck. A scent that was uniquely Nathan had attached itself to the fabric of the seats, and she was able to take comfort in that until she heard the slam of he door indicating that Nathan was also present inside the vehicle.

"Heey." came Nathan's voice again. Audrey could feel the pressure of his hand on her shoulder as he gently shook her trying to get a response. He wasn't used to her being quite and reserved.

"Yeah?" Audrey finally said in response. It was more of a reflexive response to the shaking than a response to anything else. She still didn't have an answer to his earlier question however. And Nathan must have seen this in her eyes, because he did not push the issue. Instead he opened his arms to her in the universal gesture of offering a hug.

It wasn't something that they normally partook in, but it just seemed like they both needed the comfort of each other's embrace, and the fact that Nathan could feel Audrey and now viewed it as almost a drug to be able to feel her skin wasn't going to ignore the fact that they both needed it.

Even so there was a second hesitation where Audrey debated if she really was going to allow herself to break down enough to get a hug from her partner. The hesitation didn't last long before she practically ell into Nathan's arms and held on as tight as she could. She was usually the strong girl, and she was going to make sure to get it all out in that embrace, because afterward she would have to be the old Audrey; the one who didn't show her emotions as often as most people. She had work to do and answers to gather.

After a moment or two she pulled away and gave another breath before she was ready to really speak about the situation at hand. "Where did..." She had to pause. She couldn't bring herself to say the words Audrey Parker when referring to that other women. It didn't seem right, and she wasn't sure what else she was supposed to say. It was like her tongue had swollen up and there just weren't any words.

Thankfully she didn't have to finish her sentence, because Nathan knew what she was talking about. A habit they had quickly managed to pick up when they had become partners and started working together.

"I told her to meet me at the station and we would discuss the situation there." offered Nathan getting back to business as well. It seemed easier on them if they just treated this like any other case they had to deal with. Take themselves out of it so to speak.

Audrey nodded and shifted to put her seat belt on, and looked out the window with an iron will. "Well let's go." She said. And then it was like things slowed down again. Audrey waited a second or two and she didn't hear the sound of the engine starting. But when she turned to look at Nathan she noticed it was because he wasn't even attempting to start the Truck, he was just staring at her. So she raised an eyebrow in question, and Nathan shook his head.

"You aren't coming; I'm dropping you off at Duke's." He said and then started the engine and started towards the dock as if that would keep Audrey from arguing. of course it was a wasted effort as she just wouldn't be Audrey is she didn't fight the issue.

"Nathan this is my problem. Not yours. I have to deal with it." she told him in her most commanding voice possible. She had never been the girl that had gotten taken care of, she always had to look after herself and deal with her own problems, no one else could, nor would do that for her.

She didn't feel right now getting the help from Nathan. She didn't think she deserved it. She had after all allowed the chief to die so to speak. She was sure there really wasn't anything she could have said to stop him from doing when he did, if he had in fact done it at all. But she felt guilty about the kindness that Nathan was showing her. In a way it only made her feel worse, and she wasn't sure quite how to deal with the feeling.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Ok so since November is fast approaching, which means the start of NaNoWriMo, I thought I would try and get a chapter in so you guys have something to hold you till the end of the month. If I don't get on that is. So here you go, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: As hard as I wish, I will never own haven. Sad Face!**

She hadn't thought that they would be arriving at the docks so soon. But maybe it was because Audrey was lost in her own little guilt covered shell that she wasn't paying attention to anything anyways. It probably had taken the same amount of time that it always did when they were on their way to the docks to see Duke.

She did not see Duke on the deck of his ship, so maybe that would buy her some time to try and convince Nathan that she was perfectly fine to go to the station with him and face this other Audrey Parker. If it was another Audrey Parker. She had in fact just found out that at some point in time, she had to have been Lucy Ripley, it was the only solution that made sense. Her ability to almost fix the Troubled citizens of Haven, the scar on her foot, the reason that the picture was an exact image of her. There was no other explanation.

Yet these answers only brought on newer and more frustrating questions. Why didn't she remember anything? What was the reason behind her changing her name, her whole identity? How could she have even gotten a job at the FBI if she had merely been taking the cover of another FBI agent. Surely the agency would have realized something was amiss when there were _two _Agents Audrey Parker? There was no way something like that had slipped.

These were the thoughts running through her head while she should have been trying to figure out the right words to explain how fine she was to Nathan. _'Good going Audrey.' _She thought as she now saw her partner standing outside her door of the blue truck about to open it and help her out. She didn't need the help, but it seemed like he was going to almost literally baby her until he was gone. Little did he know that as 'out of it' that Audrey was, she was still Audrey, and she had fight in her.

She didn't give him any time to open the door, and threw it open herself, completely forgetting about the seatbelt securing her to the seat, and almost choked herself when she attempted to get out of the car. She growled in frustration and moved to sit back in the seat, head leaned against it and eyes closed. She needed a minute to calm herself down and think clearly. That was the only way she was going to be able to ration with Nathan.

"Parker?" Nathan asked moving further towards her, she could sense the movement and opened her eyes afraid he was going to go to the point of actually unbuckling her seatbelt for her.

"I'm fine." She said stopping him in his tracks. He remained frozen where he stood as she quickly moved her hands to unfasten the thick strip of material stuff and turned to sit s she was facing him from where she sat. She made no move to actually exit the vehicle however. She could tell that Nathan now realized he was in for a battle by the way his stance shifted ever so slightly, and his mouth suddenly formed into a much harsher line.

"No you're not. You can't even think straight enough to undo the damn seatbelt. You are staying here Parker." He said firmly. He resisted the urge to actually reach out and pull her from the truck with force. He knew that would get her out, but would probably do more damage then progress. She would become even more agitated for him taking such a step, and would probably slug him for it too. He didn't need a fist fight on his hands when all he wanted was to keep her safe. Even if that wasn't what she thought he was doing.

"Since when have you been the Boss of me?" She asked with the challenge clear in her voice. Unfortunately for her, she wasn't expecting what came next, and it only replaced her challenging nature with one of pure guilt.

Nathan removed the Chief's badge from his pocket and looked at it a moment before holding it out to her to see. He made sure it was level with her face, then cleared his throat trying to get an authoritative tone.

"Since now." He said clearly getting the point across that he was serious and if it would help, he would take the spot as Chief. Audrey sighed. Could she really do it to him? Could she still fight his acts of kindness and at the same time obviously crush the fact that he was going to be Chief just to do what he thought was right? Maybe it was what he really needed to move on. To think that he was doing the right thing for her, and then hopefully for the rest of Haven as he now saw that it was what the Chief had been trying to do all along. What his _Father _had been trying to do all along.

The right thing.

And that was why Audrey did the same. She sighed and eased herself out of the truck. She wasn't going to stay with Duke to protect herself, but to help encourage Nathan. It was funny how both their worlds were crashing around them, and yet all the thought about was making sure the other was ok.

"Fine. We do it your way, Chief. But I will get my chance." She said the last bit as a promise. She would play his game for now, but she was going to meet Audrey Parker. She had to make all the puzzle pieces fit. How was she expected to live her life any other way? Could she go on thinking that she had no idea who she was even though she had spent what she thought of as her whole life as Audrey Parker? She needed answers.

"Thank you." Nathan said with a surprised look apparent on his face. Apparently the Chief card had been a shot in the dark, but by the look on his face he was glad he took it. Even with the hint of sadness she saw deep in his eyes when she called his Chief, but he would get used to it. And she figured that he would be better off getting used to it by her using the title before others started to. They were partners after all.

He placed his hand protectively on her lower back as he guided her towards Duke's boat.


End file.
